1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to activation of portable electronic devices having wireless communication capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are often used by individuals on a personal basis. When a mobile phone is newly acquired, the wireless network infrastructure (e.g., cellular phone network) of the appropriate wireless carrier or service provider needs to be setup to work with the mobile phone. Mobile phone setup is principally done at retail establishments that sell mobile phones and wireless service plans. Alternatively, mobile phones can be configured at a manufacturing or distribution site or at a service center. Unfortunately, however, mobile phone setup is time consuming and restrictive to consumers. Additionally, once a mobile phone and service plan have been setup for a consumer, the wireless network needs to be informed of the mobile phone and the mobile phone thereafter needs to register with the wireless network whenever being used. Registration requires a location update request be sent from the mobile phone to the wireless network. In the case of initial phone setup, since location update is triggered on power-up, typically the person configuring the mobile phone would be required to power-off and then power-on the mobile phone to render it active on the wireless network. There is thus a need to avoid the various inconveniences and inefficiencies of conventional mobile phone setup.